FinexShade (oneshot collections)
by snowmaidenangel
Summary: a bunch of shadexfine oneshots :)
1. Untold Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own FBnFH**

* * *

**Untold Feelings**

White crystals fall from the sky, showing thats its already the start of the winter season. Fine opened her small hands as a snowflake fall on her pale hands. She smiled as more snows fall from the sky. Memories started to flow in her mind. A memory of a soft violet blue hair.

* * *

" Hey, are you the new transferee?" a 6 year old boy with soft violet blue hair asked.

" Yeah . . ." Fine nodded.

The boy smiled and then grab her hand.

" Let me tour you around! I know the school very well! Oh, by the way, the name's Shade. You?" he asked while turning to her; still walking and holding her hand.

" Fine. . . My name's Fine. . ." she answered.

Shade smiled, and her heart skip a beat.

"Fine . . What a nice name?!" he exclaimed, grinning widely.

_His smile, his eyes_

"Hey Fine. What are you doing?" Shade ask curiously.

Fine looked at him and then showed him her notebook.

"Whoa! You're good at drawing?!" he exclaimed. She just nodded her head as an answer.

"Why dont draw me a sketch as a gift?" he smiled to her.

"Sure . ."

_Pretty little lies_  
_His laugh, his hair_  
_Makes me think of him everywhere_  
_I love him, from head to toe_

"Hey Fine! You're here too?" Shade asked. They are now in middle school. Fine nodded.

"You know, you dont talked much . . ." Shade smiled. Her heart started to skip a beat, again.

_I love him, nobody knows_

"Hey Fine, you two are too close, dont you?" Miyako asked.

"We're classmates since elementary. . .That's why . ." Fine answered.

"Oh, so that's it. . ." Miyako agreed to herself.

_His accent, his stare_  
_Maybe if i tell him he wouldn't care_

"Hey, Miyako. . ."

"Hm?"

"If your heart start to skip a beat everytime he- someone smiled at you. What does that mean?"

Miyako's eyes widen.

"Eh?! Then you must be inloved!"

_I told Miyako about it_  
_She told me it's all right_  
_I love him from head to toe_  
_I love him, Miyako knows_

_But Miyako shared my secret_  
_Now I feel embarrassed and broken_  
_I now know what a fool I've been_  
_I should've felt, I should've seen_  
_I love him from head to toe_  
_I love him, everyone knows_

"Fine. . ."

Fine looked at the source of the voice. It's from Shade.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We need to talk . ." and then he smiled.

_He came to me and smiled_  
_I felt happy, I felt shy_  
_He told me he loves me too_  
_Turns out he hid his feelings, too_  
_I love him from head to toe_  
_I love him, and now I know_

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?" Shade asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Fine looked at him and then she smiled.

"Nothing just remembering the past. . ."

_His smile, his eyes_  
_Pretty little lies_  
_His laugh, his hair_  
_Makes me think of him everywhere_  
_We love each other, from head to toe_  
_We love each other, we both know_

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you like it. Sorry for my absence for a year or two? I'm just busy in my studies and stuffs. Guess I can continue to write fics again. Well anyway, thanks, I apologize if its a bit short.

**Read and Review :)**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Before Part 1

**Before . . . [ Part 1 ]**

* * *

The cool breeze brushed against Fine's cheeks. She leaned her back against the tree trunk as she look at the sky. Her crimson eyes softened as she slowly fall on a peaceful slumber. . .

* * *

"Hey Shade?"

"Hn?"

"What would you like to be when you grow up?" Fine asked as she played with her pinkish fingers.

Shade lowered the book he was holding. He look at the red head infront of him. His pinkish lips slowly formed into a smile.

"I want to become your prince . . ."

* * *

"Shade, here!" Fine exclaimed as she handed Shade a hand-made stitch doll.

"What is. . .? Skull . .?" Shade asked confused.

"E-Eh?! That's not a skull! It's a bunny!" Fine exclaimed, blushing.

Shade look at her blushing face and then, smiled.

"Thank you. . ."

* * *

"Shade, let go to our secret spot!" Fine exclaimed as she grabbed Shade's small arm.

"Hn!" Shade nodded and run along with her.

**~Secret Spot~**

"Ah! The blossoms are so beautiful!" Fine said cheerfully.

"Fine, let's lie down on the grass!" Shade smiled.

"Sure!" she agreed.

**~Sunset~**

"Fine, look at the sunset!" Shade cried happily while pointing at the setting sun.

"Shade, let's keep this as a secret okay?" Fine smiled.

"Roger that!" he grinned.

* * *

"Fine, will you marry me?" Shade asked.

"Yes!" Fine grinned.

"Then, let's get married tomorrow!" Shade exclaimed, excitedly.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it. Well, sorry for the wait. And I am taking some ideas from you. So, hope you can give me some.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Have a nice day!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
